Búsqueda: El futuro retrocede
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Todo fue un terremoto de sucesos. Un terremoto lleno batallas, destrucción, sangre, masacres. Cincuenta años después todo es un infierno. Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "El Futuro es Ahora" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Nota de autora:** Palabras en _cursiva_ corresponden a flash back, excepto una carta casi al final.

Disfruten!

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "El Futuro es Ahora" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_Disclaimer__;__los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido_ creados_ por mí._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

**Búsqueda: El futuro retrocede**

_Ambos cayeron sobre la hierba._

_El golpe fue seco._

_Uno lloraba, el otro tenía la mirada fija._

_Y entonces…_

_Entonces un grito desgarrador se escuchó en aquel alboroto de aplausos infundados._

.

Corrió entre los grandes árboles, necesitaba llegar rápido.

Necesitaba arreglar el asunto antes de que se cumpliera el límite de tiempo que tenía.

Zigzagueó tratando de no chocar con nada, los hechizos volaban por su cabeza.

Deseó poder volar, pero, joder, no estaba en su maldito mundo, sino en el de otro.

Los vestigios de Hogwarts se hicieron presentes y casi se detiene a respirar de alivio, pero siguió su camino. Necesitaba llegar.

También necesitaba matar a su atacante, pero de eso ya se encargaría cuando le llevase una distancia considerable.

Siguió el mismo camino, y pronto la distancia de Hogwarts se hizo más cercana; eso le dio el aliento para correr con todas sus fuerzas hasta que llegó a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Se escondió en esta.

Le llevaba, ahora, una gran distancia a su atacante.

Escuchó jadeos y protestas.

—Se cierra el círculo, Lupin —murmuró saliendo de su escondite y alzando la varita.

El licántropo medio sonrió —Te estás equivocando y lo sabes —su varita ya estaba alzada.

—Tú eres el equivocado. Tú y lo demás. Eres bueno, y eso es mucho siendo quien soy, pero te has dejado influenciar por lo que queda de la Orden.

—La Orden ha tenido sus motivos.

— ¿Si? ¿Cómo cuales? —el hombre meneó la cabeza—. Lo siento.

—No más que yo. Expe…

—Avada Kedavra.

Y el cuerpo sin vida cayó.

Con un movimiento de varita el cadáver desapareció, ventajas de manejar nuevos hechizos.

Con un floreo de varita el tiempo restante que le quedaba apareció y tan solo le quedaba una hora, y solo por "medio cambiar" el presente. Necesitaba apurarse.

.

_La mirada fija. El dolor en aquellas pupilas. El dolor que ni siquiera una copa del más fuerte whisky podía disipar._

_Todo era un infierno._

_¡Maldición!_

_Desearía estar muerto._

_—Draco._

_El rubio alzó la mirada. Hermione Granger antes,__ para él, había sido tan solo una inmunda sangre sucia sin derechos, pero hace mucho se había convertido en su mano derecha, confidente y, porque no decirlo, amiga — ¿Qué pasa?_

_—La Orden... Lupin…__ —se mordió el labio—. Lupin interceptó uno de los mensajes que te envié._

_Draco se levantó de inmediato__ —Mierda…_

_—Ellos lo saben._

_Draco caminó hacia la ventana del cuchitril en donde vivía.__ Desde hace muchos años el mundo no era el mismo, Voldemort se había encargado de ello. La magia oscura se palpaba en cada rincón del mundo mágico, era un infierno: casas destruidas, violadores, asesinos, recolectores *. Cincuenta años después todo estaba patas arriba._

_El mundo era dominado por Voldemort, el ser inmortal que había absorbido la suficiente magia pura. Ya nada era igual._

_—Debemos…_

_—Hacerlo__ —completó él—. ¿Tienes lo necesario?_

_Ella asintió__ nerviosa — ¿Estás seguro?_

_Él no le contestó. Caminó directamente hacia la puerta y como era de esperarse ella le siguió._

.

Recordaba muy bien cada pasillo y rincón, hubiese deseado llevar consigo la capa de invisibilidad, pero tuvo que salir con cosas ligeras.

Valla estupidez.

Se movió sigilosamente, nadie debía verle.

A pesar de tener años encima, aun conservaba un buen estado físico y es que los magos podían tener setenta años, pero se veían como de cuarenta y muchos...

Giró por un pasillo y divisó a un grupo de alumnos que no deberían de estar merodeando por el lugar. Si no le encontraba tendría que arriesgarse e ir directamente hacia las habitaciones.

Caminó por unos cuantos pasillos hasta que se dio por vencido.

Suspiró.

Entonces, escuchó pasos.

Susurros.

Y entonces apareció.

Comenzó a seguirle, afortunadamente iba solo.

El muchacho caminó rápidamente hacia las mazmorras y él le siguió.

Pero…

—Quien quiera que seas, deberías saber que no te tengo miedo.

Había olvidado lo seudo valiente que era algunas veces.

—No es a mí a quien debes temer.

Draco se giró mirando a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie. En menos de un segundo su varita estaba alzada.

—Tu voz me es familiar, ¿Puedes salir de tu escondite?

La persona rió —Lo siento, pero no.

—Entonces, ¿Qué quieres?

Una mano emergió de la oscuridad, una mano que tenía un sobre—Necesito que le entregues esto a Harry Potter.

.

_Cuando ambos cuerpos cayeron y la multitud comenzó a aplaudir._

_Draco supo que todo estaba mal. _

_Primero porque Diggory temblaba incontrolablemente. Segundo porque este se aferraba al cuerpo de Potter. Tercero por un grito desgarrado que lanzó. Cuarto por las lágrimas involuntarias que cayeron por sus propios ojos._

_Ese día fue un caos._

_Ese día la tierra se convirtió en un infierno._

_Draco podría presumir que los sangre pura ganaron y todo fue fiesta, pero la cosa no fue así._

_Efectivamente su padre fue uno de los que más celebró, junto a los demás mortífagos._

_Draco solo pudo aceptarlo con una sonrisa tirante._

_Como también aceptó la marca en su brazo izquierdo._

_Marca que todo "seguidor" del Lord Oscuro debía tener._

_A partir de ese momento, y mucho antes, Draco supo que todo sería un terremoto de sucesos. Un terremoto lleno batallas, destrucción, sangre, masacres y muchas cosas más. El bando de la luz, Orden del Fénix, luchó hasta que pocos quedaron en pie. Los que sobrevivieron se ocultaron o emigraron hacia el mundo muggle, pero poco les duro._

_El futuro, aquel que muchos soñaban con robots, naves espaciales, alimentarse con tan solo una pastilla y otras estupideces, no fue más que mentira._

_Por supuesto, con lo anterior, se refería al mundo muggle._

_El mundo mágico fue más gradualmente aplastado. La magia oscura desde el día uno se comenzó a palpar, las calles se inundaron de capas negras, el cielo se fue oscureciendo poco a poco y así todo se fue en picada._

_Draco agradeció, de cierta forma, el haber estado ahí… lo agradeció hasta algunos años después. Si aprendió a volar sin necesidad de escoba, a desaparecer cadáveres o a simplemente hacer magia mentalmente fue gracias, irónico, a los Crucios de Voldemort y su padre._

.

Draco bufó.

—Dile a sus seguidores que lo hagan. Adiós.

—Draco Malfoy, espera.

El hombre mayor vio claramente como el muchacho se tensaba.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –el rubio caminó hacia la voz, pero la persona retrocedió.

—Es una historia muy larga y no tengo tiempo de contártela.

—Si tú no tienes tiempo, yo menos. Adiós.

—Espera… —el muchacho se detuvo—. De acuerdo, pero necesitamos hablar en otro lugar. Sala de menesteres, séptimo piso, en diez minutos.

El joven rubio se quedo ahí. Sabía que aquel hombre se había ido.

.

Draco se había escabullido de Filch y llegado al séptimo piso. Allí encontró una puerta que jamás había visto y, por supuesto, cuando entro se sorprendió de ver una sala cálida. Amplia, con sillones, chimenea y diversas cosas.

El hombre se encontraba de espaldas.

—Conocí esta sala en mi sexto año.

Draco aún estaba a la defensiva, pero había algo en aquel hombre que le hacía confiar o algo así —Que quiere.

—Draco. A partir de mañana el mundo se convertirá en un infierno, a menos que tú me ayudes.

— ¿De qué está hablando?

La persona se levantó.

Draco se dio cuenta de que no llevaba una túnica, sino un simple traje negro y en su cabeza una capucha.

¿Mortífago?

—Harry morirá mañana.

Aquellas palabras las dijo girándose y enfrentado esos ojos grises idénticos a los suyos.

— ¿Qué demo…?

—Soy tu en unos cincuenta años más.

El rubio menor dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Necesitaba salir. Necesitaba… pero la puerta fue sellada sin necesidad de utilizar varita.

—Déjeme salir —la varita fue desfundada.

—Debes escucharme —el hombre estaba tranquilo, sereno, desde su lugar.

—No, usted está loco —Draco dio unos pasos atrás.

—Tu padre es un mortífago, tu madre le abandonó y te abandonó hace unos meses.

El muchacho jadeó — ¿Cómo…?

—Soy tu. Sé que tu mejor amigo, por sobre todos, es Theo Nott. Sé que Pansy y Blaise son novios. Sé que ya estas atado a un compromiso de matrimonio.

Draco solo atinó a desviar la mirada.

Mierda. Mierda. Jodida mierda.

Sabía que era una locura, sabía que si creía en todo esto debía reservar una habitación en San Mungo.

— ¿Por qué yo? —atinó a preguntar.

—Eres inteligente, bueno, somos inteligentes, pero yo no tuve a alguien que me guiase mejor. Sinceramente no debería estar haciendo esto porque mi tiempo aquí se reduciría a cada minuto.

—Entonces utiliza el poco tiempo que te queda para explicarme mejor lo de Potter.

—No puedo decirte mucho —Desvió la mirada—. Ocurrirá mañana, en la última prueba, Harry morirá y Cedric Digory vivirá para contarlo. Mañana el mundo mágico caerá en las manos de Voldemort.

Draco bajó su varita y le miró sorprendido — ¿Es en serio? Y me dices que no me puedes contar mucho.

—Draco eso no es nada. Sin embargo, es lo único que puedes saber, debes, como sea, evitar que ocurra.

—No puedo.

—Lucius es mortífago.

—Yo…

—Me estás viendo aquí solo porque fui lo suficientemente estúpido, o inteligente, como para tener aliados y seguirlo a _él_.

Draco estaba tentado a decirle que "sí" solo para salir del paso, pero sabía, no entendía cómo, que él, su yo del futuro, decía la verdad.

—Se que no me crees aún, pero tu sentido común lo hará. Yo… espero que… —suspiró—. Has las cosas que deseas hacer no las que tu padre quiere.

Y desapareció.

.

_Cuando Draco habló por primera vez con Hermione. Ella lloraba y estaba arrodillada en el barro aún lado de su marido._

_Él tocó su hombro y le susurró:_

_—__Lo siento._

_Ella alzó la mirada y frunció el ceño __—__ ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_—__Necesito hablar contigo._

_Hacia cuarenta años que no la veía y cuando la vio fue luchando al lado de la Orden del Fénix._

_Ahora ella estaba demacrada, llorosa, con arrugas surcando su rostro. Pudo haber tenido su misma edad, pero se veía diez años mayor y lo entendía._

_—__Aquí no. Sígueme._

_Draco nunca entendió porque Hermione fue tan dócil y le siguió._

_—__Necesito regresar __—__le susurró apenas y cerro el cuchitril donde vivía. Mundo muggle. Muy alejado ya de la orden de Voldemort._

_—__Necesito saber cómo te resistes al llamado._

_Algo por algo, pensó Draco. Joder estaba hablando con la sabelotodo insufrible._

_—__Sencillo __—__se arremangó el jersey._

_Hermione jadeó __—__ ¡Dios, Malfoy!_

_—__Cuando decidí, lo siento. Cuando tuve los cojones para irme supe que eso no podía tenerlo conmigo así que me corte el brazo._

_—__ ¿Es un hechizo? ¿La prótesis?_

_—__Sí, un hechizo muy bueno: una ilusión. Ahora tu._

_—__ ¿Qué quieres hacer?_

_—__Quiero volver. Quiero detener la muerte de Potter._

.

Draco sabía que no debería confiar en las jodidas lechuzas.

Y también sabía que lucía horrible con las ojeras. Y es que su yo del futuro le había dejado pensando muchas, muchísimas, cosas.

Bufó.

Y justo cuando el correo comenzó a aparecer Harry Potter y compañía hicieron acto de presencia.

Obviamente el moreno se sentó en su lugar y comenzó a comer.

Una lechuza, la negra que Draco había elegido, se posó sobre él sorprendiéndole.

El rubio no tenía idea de lo que había escrito ahí. Obviamente intento abrirla, pero aquel sobre tenía unos hechizos que jamás había conocido.

Pudo observar que no era muy larga. Pudo observar también la expresión de Potter y como poco a poco el color de su rostro se iba.

¿Qué diría aquel papel?

Entonces…

Entonces el moreno le miró.

Le miró de una forma que jamás pensó.

Y Draco sintió pánico.

.

_—__ ¿Estás seguro cierto?_

_Draco miró a su acompañante. Desde que había vuelto a hablar habían pasado algunos años. Habían tardado mucho en encontrar las cosas, palabras, exactas para volver en el tiempo __—__Sí._

_—__Toma esto __—ella __le entregó un vial__—__. ¿Tienes la carta?_

_Él la sacó –Aquí._

_—__Bien. Suerte._

_—__Protege esto._

_Ella asintió __—__Si Lupin pasa es porque yo he muerto._

_—__Si eso sucede yo me encargare de matarlo._

_—Adiós, __Draco._

_—__Adiós, Hermione._

.

_Harry:_

_Esto deberás leerlo solo tú y nadie más que tú. Sé que… lo que leerás te parecerá una broma y quizás no lo creas, pero debes hacerlo porque es real. Tú sabrás que es así cuando tu instinto y corazón te lo diga._

_Voldemort resurgirá hoy, y resurgirá para siempre sino vas preparado para matarlo._

_La copa será una trampa y tanto tu como otra persona serán llevados a un cementerio._

_Necesitas estar consciente de que eso sucederá._

_No me preguntes como lo sé. Solo hazme caso._

_Draco Malfoy._

.

Cayeron sobre la hierba.

El golpe fue seco.

Uno lloraba, el otro tenía la mirada fija.

Y entonces…

Entonces un grito desgarrador se escuchó en aquel alboroto de aplausos infundados.

Dos de las personas se movieron dejando el tercer cuerpo en la hierba.

Harry jadeaba y Cedric, a su lado, estaba igual. Ambos golpeados y llenos de sangre.

Voldemort en el suelo muerto y sin posibilidades de revivir.

Harry sintió algunas manos sobre su costado y algunas palabras susurradas, pero su mirada verde se dirigió hacia Draco.

Verde y gris.

Miradas que nadie tomaba en cuenta, miradas que decían mucho más de lo que estarían dispuestos a admitir.

Entonces una sonrisa curveo los labios Harry antes de desmayarse.

El futuro había cambiado.

El futuro ya estaba escrito.

* * *

Holas!

Ameee escribirlo, aunque haya tomado el reto hace unas dos semanas (si no me equivoco)... egh la idea surgió leyendo otro fic en donde Cho contaba lo difícil que era para ella vivir sin Cedric y pensé: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Harry hubiese muerto y Cedric no?, pues ahí lo tienen (o casi ya que doy vagos detalles).

En fin... espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Saludos!

* * *

*Recolectores: Levemente mencionado, pero me refería a una película que se llama "Repo men" (quienes en el futuro recolectan órganos artificiales).


End file.
